my love
by THEBOSS101
Summary: stan is done with life and think's he has no one STYLE not good at summary's r/r and i hope you enjoy not really rated t just that is how i rate all my stories please read i got no review so please review


I don't own south park or anything I hope you enjoy the story sorry it is so long not good at grammer but I tried I hope you r/r stan's point of view at the beginning

I woke up one morning another day full of misery and pain now I can go to school and watch my best friend (secret crush) and his boyfriend cartman cuddle then I can come home to my abusive dad who treats my like crap he tells me its my fault my mom left us for her new husband and my sister killed herself but at least today is the least day today I will end it all I will kill myself I just have to get though school

I walked to the bus stop ''hi stan'' I heard kyle then cartman ''what's up stan'' he said as I stood at the bus stop ''nothing'' I said sadly it hurt so much but today is the last day I tried to keep in mind ''what's wrong'' kyle asked ''nothing''i said trying to think about death it for some reason made me happy thenb the school bus came

cartman and kyle sat together on the bus how long can this day take last finally at school cartman and kyle talked before sting okay ''now student let's learn''

lunch

I sat alone at my table my heart hurt as I watched kyle and cartman talk and have fun it's just not fair I was always so nice to kyle I treated him so good and tried to make him feel batter but he loves cartman why he 's so mean to him well I guess I always know it they have a love hate relationship that's why I pretended to love wendy and why would he love me iam ugly and stupid at least cartman is funny iam nothing I think kyle only was my friend because he felt bad for me the bell rung oh well time to go back to class

after class kyle's point of view

as soon as the bell rung I saw stan get up sad and depressed looking I hate to see him like this I love him but he loves girl's I don't want to tell him so I diced to make everyone think I like cartman so stan won't know ''hey kyle I got to go to the seven 11 for my mom I will talk to you tomorrow'' cartman said '' ''okay bye'' he smiled so did I man I hate him I wish I could tell stan I love him but I can't I started to walk out but I noticed that there was a book on the floor it was opened I started to read it

DEAR DIARY

Today is the day today I will end the pain and misery .I just can't take it any more. I know kyle has cartman kyle was the only reason I had to live but now he is gone. oh well I know he will forget me I just hope he dosen't feel like it is his fault but he dosen't seem to really care about me any more so he probbly won't care nobody's cares oh well well bye forever love stan''

''kyle why are you reading my dairy'' I heard stan yell ''stanley why did you say you wanted to kill yourself'' I yelled '' because I do I can't take it any more'' he said sadly ''But you can't I will miss you I love you'' I said slightly crying at the thought of losing my Stanley. ''no you don't you just fell bad for me'' he said he looked as if he would cry. ''no I do love you'' I said once again. ''if you love me then why are you with cartman'' he asked I couldn't believe he thought I really loved cartman after all of these year ''because I though you only liked girl's and cartman is in love with butter's'' stop lying'' he yelled we only are together so you and butter's won't know'' I yelled while full out crying ''stop'' stan yelled but couldn't finish his sentience because cartman came in ''he's not lying I love butter's he love you we were just pretending'' he said with butter's blushing as cartman had his arm around him ''see stan I told you'' I said whipping my tears and hugging him ''stan promise me you won't hurt yourself'' ''but kyle you have to love cartman everyone say's so all the kids at school all the kyman fan's everyone kyle I don't care I love you stan'' ''i love you too'' he said that made me so happy I hugged him so tight gave hima big kiss ''you wont hurt yourself'' I asked hopping he would say no ''no'' ''promise'' thinking I love him so much ''promise'' we walked out holding hands this is happiest day of my life.

Well what did you think please live a review tell all you friends and don't be mean have a good day bye


End file.
